After Lestrange
by XyliaMilsom
Summary: Harry gets attacked by Bellatrix but whilst he's recovering he gets taken by Voldemort...
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter had just arrived at the burrow with Dumbledore. Whenever Harry arrived at the burrow it immediately felt like home. He could hear Mrs Weasley's cries as she was telling off one of the Weasley twins. He laughed at himself, of course she would be telling both of them off. Dumbledore cut off his thoughts and motioned for him to walk inside where he would find his trunk and Hedwig already waiting there for him. As soon as he walked in the room went quiet and he knew that an order meeting was taking place so he signalled them to go on and he trudged up the stairs to Ron's room where he found Ron and Ginny sat cross legged watching Fred and George try out all their new stock from the joke shop.

After half an hour of watching Fred and George try every one of their skiving snack boxes the whole Weasley family and Harry along with Remus and Tonks were sat down enjoying second helpings of apple pie. Harry had had so much food that he could not eat one more tiny bit of anything. Mrs Weasley decided that it would be a good idea if they all moved into the living room but Remus and Tonks said that they would leave and let them have a catch up. As they got to the front door Remus came to a Holt. Suddenly around 10 death eaters were stood at the edge of the burrow, Arthur and Remus immediately reached for their wands and started fighting as did Tonks, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. All of a sudden a ring of bright orange fire surrounded the burrow. Harry on the other side just stood there in shock when he suddenly heard a familiar voice,

"Come and catch me if you can, Baby Potter"

Only one person called Harry 'Baby Potter' and that was Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry straight at the voice, straight through the flaming hot fire ring. He heard Mr Weasley's cries to try and stop harry in the background but he just ignored them and went to find Bellatrix. She was the reason that Sirius was dead. If she hadn't of killed him then he would still be here, perhaps harry could of lived with him over the summer and maybe made it permanent after a while but all that had been taken away when Sirius had been killed last summer at the ministry.

He kept running and running and running, he would keep running until he found her. Eventually he found her but before he could reach for his wand Bellatrix had already got there first,

"CRUCIO"

The pain was unbearable, his bones were withering in pain. Every inch of his body felt like it was burning, surely he was going to end up like Neville's parents, in a hospital with not a care in the world having gone mad from the pain in his body. The pain stopped. He lay there, he couldn't move the pain was too much, why couldn't he just sleep?

"Aww, is baby potter too weak to fight back? Can baby potter not fight for his petty little god father? HA HA HA!"

At that moment Harry completely forgot about the pain in his body, he lifted his wand and shouted "STUPEFY". Unfortunately Bellatrix had had time to draw her wand and she deflected the curse and made it rebound on Harry leaving him once again on the floor.

"Ah, baby potter can't fend for himself, he crumbles at the first hurdle, just like the rest of your family, your mother god father and your-

Arrogant father" finished Snape.

"See potter, Professor Snape knows" sneered Lucius Malfoy who had obviously found a way to break out of Azkaban without the dementors seeing him as otherwise he would not be here.

"CRUCIO"

Once again Harry felt the feeling that a fire was spreading around his body. As if the pain couldn't get any worse Bellatrix lifted the spell only to start kicking him in the ribs. He felt one of them crack, that one was definitely broken. Just then he saw Remus Lupin and Arthur Weasley come through a gap in the field. What they saw before their eyes was something they weren't going to forget, Bellatrix Lestrange held a knife in her hand and had obviously cut a deep gash in his leg and was about to go for his chest, right where the heart was.

"STUPEFY"

The knife flew out of Bellatrix's hand, but not before the knife had cut deep right above the chest, right where the heart was. 'Please don't let him be dead, please, please no, not harry' Remus was thinking as he ran toward the broken boy. He felt for a pulse. He found one, but it was weak. Arthur had managed to fend off the rest of the death eaters.

"Come on Arthur, Harrys not well, he's been stabbed, near the heart and his pulse is very weak. We need to get him to St. Mungo's".

Remus made no gap for his reply and scooped Harry up in his arms and ran back to the burrow as quick as his legs would carry him, Arthur following up at the rear side of him. The death eaters who had been at the front of the Burrow were now gone as was the ring of fire that had been there when they had last left the burrow. Everyone was obviously inside, they opened the door to find the 6 of them sat around the table discussing the events, the sudden movement had obviously made them all jump as they all swirled round in their chairs.

Ron looked at his best friend who was in Remus' arms, he looked dead.

"Oh my goodness lay him down on the table Remus!" said Molly having gone very pale.

If Harry had looked bad in Remus' arms then it was nothing to the state that Harry was in now. He had blood running down his leg, his rib was obviously broken. None of these however were as alarming as Harry's chest. His top had a hole where the knife had cut through and there was a big patch of maroon coloured blood spreading rapidly. He was deathly pale.

"Ginny go get a cloth and a bowl of cold water, Fred go get-"

"Molly there's no point. Harry needs to be taken to St Mungo's he needs a healer. I'll take Harry and you bring the others along when I say so, I shall floo to let you know" with that he picked Harry up off the table and left the house to apparate to St Mungo's.

Remus arrived at St Mungo's with a small pop. He rushed up the stairs and called into the speaker the appropriate in formation to do with harry. The door opened and he rushed inside where a team of healers and a bed were waiting for them. The team of healers rushed Harry off to a room where Remus was told to wait outside whilst they inspected Harry. Remus was twiddling his thumbs for god knows how long when at last a healer came out.

"I take it you are close to Mr Potter" when Remus nodded his head the healer continued, "Hello my name is healer Johnson Mr Potter was in a very critical condition, therefore we have had to put him in a coma. A coma when the person is unresponsive and shows no sign of waking up. As for Mr Potters wounds we have bound the ribs that were broken, his leg was fractured and is in a cast to heal, the bones will strengthen from the crutiatus curse with a bone strengthening potion. As for Mr Potters stab wound in the chest, we have just managed to stop the bleeding in time if you had come a moment later it might have been fatal. With a lot of blood replenishing potion Mr Potter should be just fine"

"Will he survive the night?"

"Whether or not Harry survives the night will all depend on Harry and his will power. None of us can predict his will power"

"Right. Thank you Healer Johnson"

"I'll leave you too it then, any questions come and find me or one of my team"

"Shall do thank you healer, for everything"

Healer Johnson got up, nodded his head and walked off. Remus watched him walk down the corridor and then went to go and see Harry. He looked much better than when Remus had first dropped Harry at the hospital reception with the healers. He had a little more colour on him and his injuries were a lot less obvious than before. Remus decided that it was time that Molly and the other ought to know what was going on.

Back at the Burrow no-one had uttered a single word since Remus had departed with Harry 45 minutes ago. Tensions were high. The only thing that had happened was Mrs Weasley had flooed Bill and Charlie to let them know and they were too at the burrow. Dumbledore had also been informed of what had happened.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" said Mrs Weasley breaking the silence and making tonks spill her coffee which she mopped up quite quickly.

"Harry's strong mum, he should pull through" said Bill.

"Yeh, look at all the stuff Harry's done mum, 1st year he got the philosophers stone, 2nd year he saved Ginny from the chamber of secrets, 3rd year he fought off 100 dementors, 4th year he fought you-know-who on his own and last year he fought at the ministry and lost Sirius. If Harry can be in the hospital wing for that and Quidditch injuries for 5 years and still be here today then I see no reason why Harry won't pull through." Said Ron who was rather exhausted after retelling most of Harry's life story.

"YES RONALD BUT JUST BECAUSE HE CAN DO THAT HE'S INVINSIBLE IS HE?"

"No" he said rather quietly.

"HMM EXACTLY.."

Just then Remus walked in from the fireplace in the kitchen. He sat down.

"Harry is in a coma at St Mungo's. A coma is a state where a person is not responding, it's a type of sleep. All of his injuries are in the healing process at the moment, including the stab wound."

"Will he survive the night Remus" asked Mrs Weasley trying to hold back her tears but her attempt was not going very well.

"That is all down to Harry's personal will, Harry is allowed visitors and you are perfectly welcome to go see him. I shall inform Miss Granger and then I must go have a word with Dumbledore, I know he already know but he requested a meeting with me and I shall attend whilst you are with Harry to give you some time with Harry and then I shall return and wait with you"

Molly Weasley and her 7 children had just arrived in the reception of St Mungo's hospital for magical maladies and injuries. She asked the receptionist which floor Harry was on and which room he was in and started making her way to room 437 on floor 4 on the Spell damage floor. She opened the door and motioned the Weasley to gather around Harry's bedside. There were two seats put out and it was decided that as Ron was Harry's best mate and Mrs Weasley was like a mother to Harry the two seats would be taken by them. Ron couldn't hold back his tears any longer and buried himself in his mother's embrace.

"GRANGER MANOR"

Remus found himself in the kitchen of a muggle household. Hermione came rushing into the kitchen to see what was going on. When she saw Remus she jumped in surprise and then motioned for him to sit down at the table. He did so.

"Why are you here Remus?"

"Earlier tonight a number of death eaters turned up at the burrow, Bellatrix Lestrange was one of these death eaters and she triggered Harry and Harry fought Bellatrix but he has sustained some injuries the most serious was a stab in the chest. Harry is in St Mungo's now in a coma which I take it you know what one is having grown up with muggle remedies. The Weasley's are at St Mungo's at the moment and I'm sure that they wouldn't mind if you turned up."

Hermione was startled, she was absolutely speechless. Of course she would go and see Harry but she would have to wait until her parents came back from their anniversary dinner. She said farewell to Remus and started to pack her stuff that she would need for the night or maybe a few depending on his state.


	2. Chapter 2 Coma

Harry opened his eyes, he was staring up at a willow tree. Where was he? The last thing he could remember was fighting Bellatrix Lestrange and Remus had picked him up to go to the Burrow and he couldn't remember anything else. He stood up and when he looked ahead he saw 4 people. James Potter his father, Lily Potter his mother, Sirius Black his godfather and Cedric Diggory fellow triwizard tournament competitor.

"Mum, Dad, Sirius, Cedric?"

The four standing in front of him all nodded their heads he ran up to them and gave them all a hug. He was so happy. He couldn't ever remember being this happy except for being with his friends and the Weasleys.

"Why am I hear, am I dead?"

"No sweetie, you are in a coma, you tried to run after Bellatrix Lestrange at the burrow and you were quite badly injured"

"Oh, so this I how I can see all of you now, right in front of me"

They all nodded

"Can I stay here forever?"

"Son, you have to go back to the world, however much you hate it you have to go back, your friends need you and don't worry because we'll be here the whole way, one day the time will be right for you to come and join us in this world but for now you have to go back to the world."

"However, before you mum and my dear old friend James along with Cedric send you back to the world I suppose we could tell you a few marauders stories whilst your body takes time to recover."

"That would be great Sirius, or should I say padfoot"

He had had the most wonderful day. Hearing all of his father's stories from the days when they were at Hogwarts. His favourite story was the one where they had really annoyed filch by setting up 4 different pranks and poor old filch couldn't actually keep up with the amount of pranks that were going off. He had laughed and told the story of when Fred and George had left Hogwarts and how little tiny professor Flitwick had kept the swamp just to annoy Umbridge! Sirius and James had roared with laughter, Lily had chuckled and Cedric had snorted because he knew what filch was like in his older ages.

"Mum, when do I have to go back to the real world and leave you 4 behind?"

"Whenever you like sweetheart but just so that you know, the whole weasley family including Bill and Charlie who have come from their work are at this moment crowded around you bed in St Mungo's. I do believe that Miss Granger is on her way now and Remus is currently talking to Dumbledore about things and then he too will be returning to your bedside. You may stay here for a little longer though as I don't think your injuries are healed as much as they should be before you are conscious. I suggest that you spend the night here and then depart tomorrow in the afternoon when everybody has had time to sleep. When you go back to the real world however you will be in a lot of pain sweetheart because you were stabbed and tortured by Bellatrix."

"Ok, thanks mum but when I return will I be, will I be mad? Like Neville's parents?"

"No, fortunately Remus and Arthur managed to rescue you in time, a minute longer and you would have gone mad but no-one would have seen it because you would have been dead had they waited any longer!"

Harry sat there stunned. When he went back to the real world he would have to say a huge thank you to Remus and Mr Weasley as they saved his life


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione rushed into the reception of St Mungo's and asked the woman at reception where she could find Harry. Once told, Hermione headed off to Harry's room pushing past anyone was in her way. She eventually found room 437 and opened the door to find 10 people 9 of these were gingers sitting around a bed with a raven haired boy in it. She looked at harry and suppressed a sob. Harry had a little colour in his cheeks and had many bandages where he had obviously been attacked. She conjured herself a chair at the side of Harry's bed next to Mrs Weasley and Ron who was asleep on his mother's shoulder. He looked as though he had been crying. Mrs Weasley gave Hermione a smile and returned to watching Harry and flipping through this week's issue of the Quibbler which Luna had given Ginny at the end of last term. Just then Remus walked through the door and again conjured a chair and sat with the rest of them in silence.

Just as Remus was explaining to Mrs Weasley his chat with Dumbledore a sudden movement from the bed in the middle of the room startled everybody.

"B…..y…e"

"What did he say?" said Ron who was now wide awake but now had a headache from hitting his head on the arm of the chair. But at that moment his mother gave him a stern look and he shut up. He looked down at Harry and his mouth was once again moving,

"Mmppphh"

"It's ok Harry I'll go get a healer stay right there, I'll go get a healer." And with that Remus was gone in a split second.

Harry's eyes fluttered open. He looked around at all of them and smiled. He then tried to move one of his arms but failed in doing so and grumbled in pain. He opened his mouth to speak but found that his moth was too dry to do so and was thankful when Mrs Weasley handed him a glass of water that was in one of the hospital plastic cups. He could now talk! He thanked Mrs Weasley for the glass of water when Remus Lupin came in the room followed by a healer, who was wearing a white coat which reminded Harry of the type of coat that a muggle scientist would wear.

"Welcome back Harry, my name is Healer Atkinson, me and Healer Johnson are working on your case. First of all I am going to check you over for anything that we may have missed while you have been in your coma. Now you have broken two of your ribs and your leg has a very deep cut but both of these are on the way to recovery. The one thing that we will however have to keep an eye on is that wound above your chest where you were stabbed. Now first things first how do you feel?"

Harry processed this information in an incredible amount of time as he had already been told half of this when he was with his parents, Sirius and Cedric. He replied to Healer Atkinson's information a few moments later.

"Thank you healer, I feel fine except for the fact that my arms and legs ache."

"Ah, yes that will be from the criutiatus curse but with a couple of bone strengthening potions a day they'll be fine in a few days! Anything else?"

He shook his head.

"Alright then, now when I check you over you may feel a tingling over the areas that will be checked, alright" when Harry nodded his head Healer Atkinson went ahead and started muttering things under his breath. Sure enough there was a tingling feeling over his arms that was starting to spread to his legs and when he looked up he saw that the wand was pointing at his legs.

"All seems to be fine if you just drink that potion to the side there you should be alright for a few hours. Call us if you need anything any of you. As you know the tea rooms are on the 5th floor and at night this becomes the dining hall where you can get yourself a decent meal. We will bring Harry his tea at around 6:30 pm. Goodbye for now"

"We'll wait outside and give you 5 time with Harry" said Bill and he along with the others went outside and headed to the tea rooms.

"How do you feel mate?"

"I told you fine"

"Are you sure dear? Only you look a bit peaky."

"Honestly Mrs Weasley I'm fine, I'd tell you if I wasn't"

"What happened?" asked Hermione speaking for the first time since Harry had woken up.

"I'll tell you, but please may I have some rest, I know I've been in a coma but I'm quite tired."

"Ok honey we'll leave you to it"

Ron Hermione and Ginny walked up to the tea rooms and found themselves a small table for 3 and started talking about Harry.

"He looks alright doesn't he?"

"He looks much better than when he was first laid on the table at the Burrow in front of Ron and I"

Ron nodded his head in agreement.

"So how was he when you and Ron were at the burrow."

"He was sheet white and had blood coming from his leg and he had a huge patch of blood coming from the stab wound"

Hermione gasped and fell off her chair but picked herself up and found Ron and Ginny in fits of laughter. She scowled at them and they soon shut up although Ron was still hiccoughing.

"So what happened then?"

"After that Remus whipped Harry off the table and we arrived just before you rushed in to see him"

"Do any of you know what happened? Anything at all?"

"I know that Harry ran off after Bellatrix Lestrange and she used the crutiatus once or twice. Next thing we know Remus is carrying a limp form of Harry in his arms and lays it down on the table and then brought him here where we are clueless to anything else that has gone on, we need that from Harry when he's feeling a bit better"

"Do you think he'll be alright then?, I mean a coma for a day and then more sleep, is that normal?"

"Yes Ginny, my gran was in a coma years ago and she did the same as Harry, I won't bore you with the information though as I'm sure you and your brother Ronald here would get very bored as you usually do when I explain something."

"We would Hermione, but please don't at the moment as we have harry to worry about.

Back in Dumbledore's office Dumbledore himself and Remus were talking over the night's unfortunate events.

"So Remus, would you mind filling me in on as much information as you can"

Remus nodded, Dumbledore continued,

"Good, so when the death eaters arrived what happened from here onwards?"

"Well we all drew our wands and started fighting but Harry remained still, I think he must have been in shock. Then he heard Bellatrix's voice and she called him baby potter so he snapped back into action, ran through the gap in the fire ring and tried to stop her. Arthur and I eventually found a place in the fire where we could run and save Harry."

"And when you arrived what did you see?"

"I saw, I saw her stab harry, right above the heart."

"Well Remus I can see that this is obviously upsetting you so I shall let you go but if harry gives any more information please come and tell me straight away."

Remus thanked Dumbledore and flooed to St Mungos straight away.

Harry was sat in his bed in St Mungo's thinking about what had happened in the past few days. He had been taken from Privet Drive on Friday evening with Dumbledore and they had found a new Hogwarts teacher Professor Slughorn who would be teaching in the new school year. On Saturday he had had a fun time at the Burrow and then the death eaters had arrived and Harry had fought Bellatrix and ended up here on Saturday night and he was laying here right now on the Sunday. Just as he was thinking he was interrupted by the opening of a door and through the door came 3 faces who were of course Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"How are you feeling Harry?"

"Alright thanks, just a bit achey"

"Well take it easy but would you mind telling us what really happened on Saturday night?"

"I will but please don't flip out, I'm looking at you Hermione and Ginny don't think your excluded."

Ginny laughed whilst Hermione turned a deep shade of crimson

"Ok, so as you know Remus and Tonks were just about to leave when the death eaters arrived out of nowhere, when I heard Bellatrix call me baby potter I knew I wanted to avenge her for what she did last year at the ministry (he couldn't bring himself to say the words 'when Sirius was killed and is now dead'). When I found Bellatrix she put the crutiatus curse on me and when I tried to fight back she used the crutiatus curse again. Snape and Malfoy's dad were also there, they were giving insults about my father but I tried to ignore them. Bellatrix lifted the spell but unfortunatly she then pulled out the knife from her pocket. That's when she stabbed me. Next thing I know Remus and your dad, Ron are running to find me and next thing I know I'm laid here in a hospital bed."

An uneasy silence greeted these words. Ron was in complete and utter shock, Hermione sat herself down in a chair to stop herself from fainting and Ginny was simply trying to process these words. Both girls had silent tears streaking down their cheeks.

"Please don't stand there in silence guys, I really am fine and if I feel fine with what's happened then you should be so too."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and then at Ginny. If it were them they would have been in a worse shape than Harry was but they nodded in agreement and told Harry that it was ok if he was alright with it.

They left Harry to rest for a bit whilst they went to tell the others what had happened on Saturday night. They found Mr and Mrs Weasley at the reception desk and asked whether they could all apparate back to headquarters so that they could tell the order what had happened. They agreed and next thing they know they're stood in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore called for a meeting to discuss what news the 3 childeren had to tell the others. Once everyone was seated on whatever they could find (there weren't enough chairs) Hermione, Ron and Ginny told the order what Harry had told them.

When they had finished telling the others what had happened there was a silence. Mrs Weasley was too shocked to speak as was Tonks and Remus aswell. Arthur comforted Molly and the other order members were trying to take the information in. Remus, Molly, Ron, Ginny and Hermione all decided that they would go back to and see how Harry was getting along.

Ginny looked at her boyfriend as he was sleeping. He always looked so calm when he was sleeping yet he had so many problems of his own. How could someone hurt Harry in such a way? Harry was the most caring person Ginny knew. Harry loved everyone and never got jelous of anyone. She smiled and kissed the top of his head.

Molly and Arthur were stood outside Harry's hospital room discussing where Harry would 'live' when he was released out of hospital. Harry would have to have somewhere thaty was safe and secure so that he could recouperate.

"What are we going to do Remus? The wards at the Burrow are exactly the same ones that were put on Privet Drive. No more wards are allowed to be placed on either house and I do NOT want Harry to go back to Privet Drive!"

"There is only one thing we can do Molly, it will hurt Harry at first but it's the only secure place we have, Grimmauld Palace"

Molly laughed. "Remus do you actually know what your saying here, you want Harry to go to his dead Godfather's house and stay there. The boy already thinks that its his fault Sirius is dead!"

"Yes but it's the only place with the right wards to protect him, you have to choose between Harry being taken by Voldemort and your house being destroyed or not. Do you really want Harry to be taken and killed or do you want Harry alive? We have to think about Harry's,'

Remus eyes looked at the door knowing what was behind it,

'Harry's protection" He finished.

They opened the door and sat down next to Harry. He was just beginning to wake. He was now able to move into a sitting position without everybody fussing over him. The pain in his leg had gone and he just had a couple of aches and pains elsewhere but he felt much better than this morning.


End file.
